


Первый раз (в первый класс)

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Полку слизеринцев прибыло! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко очень волнуется перед своим "первым разом".<br/>И это совсем не то, о чем вы подумали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый раз (в первый класс)

Драко не спалось. Он уже раз десять повернулся с боку на бок, то скидывал, то снова натягивал на себя одеяло, пробовал представить себе какие-нибудь особо скучные, всегда навевавшие на него сон вещи – к примеру, мужнину недописанную диссертацию по ядам, в которую Драко как-то сунул нос, ничего в ней не понял и уснул где-то на четвертом абзаце введения, Люциуса, читающего ему нотацию, Гермиону Грейнджер в сексуальном белье… Ничего не помогало. От отчаяния Драко даже решил посчитать овец, чего никогда не делал; наверное, от недостатка опыта овцы у него получились все как одна с задумчиво-унылыми лицами профессора Трелони. Драко передернуло, и он бросил эту затею.

Уже в который раз перевернувшись со спины на живот, Драко понял, что уснуть ему сегодня не удастся. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали четверть третьего ночи. Драко уткнулся в подушку, накрылся с головой одеялом и просто закрыл глаза, бросив попытки себя усыпить. Предстоящий ему первый рабочий день всё не шел из головы. Сегодня на распределении Драко обнаружил, что учеников, а особенно гриффиндорцев, в этом году больше, чем обычно; он вглядывался в восторженные мордашки первокурсников, своих будущих учеников, и гадал, чего от них ожидать. «Явно ничего хорошего», – подтвердил худшие опасения Драко его внутренний голос, подозрительно смахивающий на голос Северуса.

Драко тяжко вздохнул и в очередной раз поменял позу, упершись коленками Северусу в бок. Тот во сне пробормотал что-то ворчливо-ласковое и попытался сгрести мужа в охапку – как подозревал Драко, не от большой любви, а просто для того, чтобы заставить его лежать спокойно. Драко вывернулся из-под его руки, вскользь бросил взгляд на сонное лицо благоверного – и тут его осенило. Северус – вот что ему нужно.

Ему живо вспомнились те дни, когда у них с Северусом «всё еще начиналось»: после жаркой ночи с любимым профессором Драко клевал носом на занятиях, и ему было плевать абсолютно на всё, лишь бы ему позволили прикорнуть где-нибудь хоть на полчасика. В те достославные времена ему было бы плевать, даже если бы новым преподавателем Защиты от Темных Искусств стал сам Темный Лорд.

\- Сев, – прошептал Драко куда-то в шею Северусу. – Сев, проснись, – тот, как и следовало ожидать, отреагировал очередным невнятным бормотанием и собрался было повернуться к неугомонному супругу спиной, но Драко вовремя пресек его «попытку к бегству»: взгромоздился на Северуса верхом.

\- Ну что тебе, Драко? – пробурчал Северус, с трудом разлепив веки.

\- Я не могу заснуть, – отозвался Драко таким тоном, будто в его бессоннице целиком и полностью виноват Северус.

Тот потер глаза, обреченно взглянул на Драко и с кряхтеньем сел. Во всяком случае, попытался сесть – но тут же был опрокинут обратно на подушку.

\- Куда это ты собрался? – обиженно спросил Драко.

\- За зельем для сна без сновидений, – ответил Северус с недоумением. – Ты ведь не можешь уснуть, верно?

Драко, хитро заулыбавшись, прильнул к мужу и прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, какое зелье мне нужно.

Северус слегка ужаснулся.

\- Драко, третий час ночи! – простонал он с умоляющими нотками в голосе, стараясь никак не реагировать на короткие влажные поцелуи мужа и на его пальчики, подбирающиеся к паху.

\- Ну а что мне еще остается делать? – капризно сказал Драко, зацеловывая шею Северуса. – Мне ведь нужно хорошенько выспаться перед завтрашним днем. Эти первокурсники… Салазар, их так много! Ну почему их так много? Я не верю, что магический мир нуждается в таком количестве волшебников!

\- Ах вот оно что, – облегченно вздохнул Северус. Он перехватил руку Драко, обнял его и принялся успокаивающе гладить по спине. – Переживаешь из-за первого учебного дня? – Драко молча кивнул, теснее прижимаясь к мужу и даже – для верности – закинув на него ногу. – Не волнуйся, малыш. Первокурсники – это совсем не страшно. Они маленькие, растерянные и беззащитные. С ними нетрудно справиться. Просто с самого начала нужно хорошенько их напугать.

Драко представил, как он, запустив ничего не подозревающих детишек в класс, вдруг выключает свет, надевает фальшивые вампирские зубы и, потирая ладошки, говорит перепуганным ученикам: «Ага-а-а, свежее мясо!».

\- У меня не получится, – сокрушенно сказал Драко, устраиваясь поудобнее на груди у Снейпа – что было не так-то просто, учитывая то, что грудь у Северуса была такая же тощая и костлявая, как и всё остальное. – Я ведь не ты. Я не смогу драматично влететь в класс, громыхнув дверью… Да и в моем гардеробе нет ни одной черной мантии, – Драко задумался. – Может быть, мне не надо было мыть голову на этой неделе? – пробормотал он с сомнением.

Снейп тихо рассмеялся.

\- Ты и правда считаешь, что первокурсники испугаются грязных волос?

\- М-м-м… Не знаю, – Драко уткнулся мужу в шею, поцеловал и зачем-то начал рассеянно жевать жесткие черные пряди. – Но как я смогу заставить их бояться?

Северус удивленно взглянул на Драко, жующего его волосы, осторожно вытащил пряди у него изо рта и отстранил его подальше от своих волос – на всякий случай.

\- Первым делом отбери у них мобильники, – посоветовал он с таким видом, словно читал лекцию по методике преподавания. – Лишившись возможности спрятаться от тебя в социальной сети, ученики чувствуют себя особенно уязвимыми. К тому же, они подозревают, что ты можешь сделать с их мобильниками что-то ужасное – разобьешь, отдашь их Филчу (и там их обгадит миссис Норрис) или, чего доброго, позвонишь своей прабабушке во Францию и проболтаешь с ней около двух часов.

\- Но моя прабабушка не живет во Франции, она лежит там в фамильном склепе! – возразил Драко.

\- Еще лучше. Эти маленькие сволочи представят, как ты звонишь своей прабабке в склеп – и у них поджилки затрясутся, – заявил Снейп со знанием дела. – Следующий шаг – проверка по журналу. Каждую фамилию следует произносить так, будто ее обладатель – твой кровный враг, который наконец-то попал в твои руки, – то есть угрожающе и в то же время – злорадно. После того, как ты покончишь с журналом, вкратце расскажи им о Защите от Темных Искусств. Пусть у малышей сложится впечатление, что единственной целью курса является пытка учеников знаниями, которых им никогда не постичь – пусть даже не пытаются. Старайся говорить таким мудреным языком, чтобы никто ничего не понял, но при этом почувствовал, что ты – очень умный. Не просто умный, а очень-очень-невообразимо-до ужаса-умный. И что им, тупицам, никогда не стать и вполовину такими же умными, как ты. К примеру, если хочешь сказать «определение», говори «дефиниция». Если хочешь сказать «различаются», говори «дифференцируются». В общем, используй словарь иностранных слов на полную катушку. Кроме этого, не сиди за столом весь урок. Перемещайся по классу, как привидение.

\- С моторчиком? – хихикнул Драко.

\- Нет, без моторчика. Зато с окровавленным топором. Возникай у ученика за спиной в тот момент, когда он меньше всего этого ожидает, и смотри на него так, словно поймал его на месте преступления. И не какой-то там мелкой кражи, а двойного убийства с отягчающими обстоятельствами. Даже если ученик ни в чем не виноват, ему станет очень не по себе, – Снейп даже заулыбался, рассказывая о средствах устрашения невинных детишек, – он почувствовал, что начинает скучать по старым добрым временам. Конечно, он и в Министерстве что ни день нагоняет на своих сотрудников страху, но что может сравниться с почти суеверным ужасом, написанным на мордашке неопытного трепетного подростка? А у Драко, помнится, ужас смешивался с восхищением… Снейп вздохнул со светлой грустью и от избытка чувств чмокнул Драко в лоб.

\- А что насчет наказаний? – спросил тот удивительно нежно, что совершенно не вязалось со смыслом фразы. Должно быть, Драко тоже вспомнил школьные годы чудесные, когда он, сидя на Зельях, наблюдал за публичной моральной поркой, устроенной профессором Снейпом какому-нибудь несчастному гриффиндорцу, и маленькое зловредное сердце юного слизеринца полнилось священным трепетом, обожанием и еще немного – радостью от того, что ему посчастливилось не оказаться на месте этого гриффиндорца.

\- О, наказания – это основа основ любого урока, – ответил Снейп с видом знатока. Собственно, он и был знатоком – и неустанно подтверждал свое звание на протяжении всей своей педагогической, а теперь уже политической деятельности. – Ни одно занятие не должно пройти без наказания одного – а лучше нескольких – учеников. Причем наказания должны быть четко обоснованы, чтобы у твоих жертв не возникало сомнений в том, что они их заслужили. Пусть ты станешь для них слепым и неумолимым орудием некоего высшего правосудия, которое неотвратимо настигнет их, где бы они не укрылись. Ты не должен говорить просто «Пять баллов с Гриффиндора». Ты обязательно должен добавить, за что именно снимаешь баллы, даже если причина очевидна: так ученики еще ярче прочувствуют свою беззащитность перед твоей карающей дланью.

Драко, который слушал мужа с большим вниманием, состроив свою фирменную подхалимскую мину, от которой уже отвык со времени окончания Хогвартса, снова сел на Северуса верхом и решительно заявил:

\- Теперь я всё понял. Буду усердно работать над собой и оттачивать свое мастерство, – он попробовал напустить на себя суровый вид, представив при этом Северуса, грозно взирающего на жмущихся под его взглядом гриффиндорцев. – Ну как?

Снейпу подумалось, что его обожаемый мальчик, который сидел на нем верхом взъерошенный и в одних трусах, выглядит скорее забавно… и еще, может быть, соблазнительно, но уж никак не устрашающе. Сделав усилие над собой, Северус перестал пожирать глазами обнаженное тело Драко, перевел взгляд на его лицо и ответил своим обычным – то есть ехидным – тоном:

\- Неплохо… для начала.

Драко обиженно фыркнул.

\- В этом весь ты, Сев! От тебя слова доброго не дождешься. Мог бы сказать, по крайней мере, что я выгляжу восхитительно.

\- А я и не отрицаю, что ты выглядишь восхитительно… – легко согласился Северус чуть изменившимся голосом. Он положил руки на бедра супруга, медленно огладил их, сжал, подумав, что, возможно, зря он настолько категорично отказал Драко…

Драко решительно убрал с бедер его руки.

\- Ну Сев, не отвлекайся, – сказал он. – Я ведь должен потренироваться, так? Вот, слушай. Я буду назначать отработку, – Драко выпрямился, насколько позволяло его не особенно удобное положение, глубоко вздохнул, снова сделал суровое лицо и начал строгим тоном, явно подражая манере своего любимого декана: – Мистер Снейп. Вы дважды отказались исполнить свой супружеский долг…

Северус, вопреки всякой логике, возмутился:

\- Почему это дважды?!

Драко бросил на мужа ледяной взгляд и продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:

\- …кроме того, вы спорите с преподавателем, что является вопиющим примером неуважения. Ваши оправдания лишь усугубляют вашу вину. В качестве противоядия от вашей самоуверенности я назначаю вам _месяц_ – Драко выделил это слово точь-в-точь как в свое время профессор Снейп, – постельной отработки.

Тут уж даже железное самообладание Северуса дало трещину – он прыснул со смеху.

\- Постельной отработки? – переспросил он со смехом.

\- Именно, мистер Снейп, – подтвердил Драко. Он постарался сохранить суровую невозмутимость, подобающую экзекутору, но надолго его не хватило, и он, слегка покраснев, добавил игриво: – Это моя новая методика обучения. Два в одном – наказание и поощрение. Очень… действенный метод, знаете ли.

\- О, профессор Малфой-Снейп, да вы гений педагогической мысли, – Северус притянул супруга к себе. – Вам следует описать свой метод в научной статье. Ее непременно включат в методический сборник Хогвартса! – он медленно, сладко поцеловал Драко, напоследок лизнув его нижнюю губку.

Страстно ответив на поцелуй, Драко сказал с придыханием:

\- Только если вы будете моим рецензентом, министр Снейп, – он тихо застонал, когда Северус начал стягивать с него трусы, и вильнул бедрами, помогая мужу. – Но сначала… – голос Драко стал прерывистым и низким от возбуждения, – мы должны… апробировать мою методику на практике.

\- Разумеется, – согласился Снейп – он опрокинул Драко на спину, оказавшись над ним. – И не один раз… для уверенности в результате.

Драко раздвинул ноги, стремясь еще теснее прижаться к Северусу.

\- Даже так? Я и не подозревал, что вы настолько… самоотверженны в делах науки, – прошептал он, подставляя Северусу шею для поцелуев.

\- Могу заверить вас, профессор Малфой-Снейп, что, как министр магии, я готов на всё… – Северус одним движением вошел в Драко, заставив его мучительно застонать и выгнуться, цепляясь за плечи супруга, – …ради магического прогресса.

Драко закрыл глаза и со стоном впился в губы мужа, обхватив ногами его талию.

\- Со своей стороны добавлю, – начал он, почти задыхаясь от наслаждения; он уже подавался навстречу члену Северуса, и говорить ему становилось всё труднее – хотелось лишь стонать и вскрикивать, снова и снова насаживаясь на член, – что я готов всецело отдаться… нашему исследованию.

\- Я в вас и не сомневался, – шепнул ему Северус – и вовлек любимого в новый поцелуй.

Когда Драко, наконец, удалось восстановить дыхание после одного из самых потрясающих оргазмов в своей жизни, он блаженно улыбнулся, поцеловал Северуса во вспотевший висок и с непоколебимой уверенностью сказал:

\- Что ж, теперь я с полным основанием могу заявить, что после такой… гм… _стажировки_ я задам детишкам жару… и не посрамлю честное имя Снейпов.


End file.
